


Marichat gets her revenge

by kingxuppu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingxuppu/pseuds/kingxuppu
Summary: When Adrien learns that Lila has threatened Marinette he and Plagg make a plan to give Marinette the Cat miraculous in order to let her expose her lies.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 524





	Marichat gets her revenge

Lila threatened Marinette. Adrien only found out yesterday during one of Marinette’s ramblings, but he wasn’t even sure that she realized she said it. Once she said it, his mind raced to the new class dynamic and how Marinette had become almost completely outcasted. Being as sweet as she was, he knew that she hadn’t done anything to deserve anyone’s ire (except Lila who didn’t count because she was evil). Adrien knew that he could shut up Lila’s lies quickly as Chat Noir, but he wanted Marinette’s help, so his identity wasn’t revealed.

“Hey bugaboo!” he called as Ladybug became close enough to hear him, she landed on the roof and sat next to Chat Noir.

“What’s up Chaton?” she asked curious by his overexcited greeting.

Chat Noir’s expression quickly sobered up and he stared off into the distance. “I have a problem, a major one. Plagg and I have a plan to solve it, but it involves handing my ring off temporarily.”

“Woah woah woah! You want to do what?”

“Lila Rossi, she is a terrible person and a malicious liar. I only recently learned it was malicious due to Marinette telling me she was threatened my Lila. Next time she makes any claims about Chat Noir, I want to give her my ring so that she can prove her wrong.” Chat Noir kept his gaze on the city not seeing the shocked expression on his partners face. “If we can’t bring her in as Multimouse then at least let me do this for her.” A tear rolled down his cheek which he quickly wiped away before wiping at his eyes. “I can’t bare to see her hurt by Lila so please let me do this.” Ladybug had only seen Chat cry once and that was when he was Blanc.

“And Plagg is ok with this?” she tentatively asked making a light chuckle leave her partner’s lips.

“His original plan was to call her out himself next time she showed her face letting everyone know what she did and then use cataclysm on her and I considered it… briefly. I proposed this idea and he said that she made an excellent cat.” He turned towards her and continued to speak about his partner unknowingly “I care about Marinette very dearly and would do anything to protect her, she’s one of my few friends and I think if I can move on from you I might try to pursue her.”

Ladybug was left speechless, but she must of muttered ‘ok’ or some other form of affirmation because he quickly he wrapped her up in a tight hug letting out thank you’s over and over, she slowly got back the reigns over her body and began talking.

“I’ll let you do this just have Plagg come visit me once you get home so I can talk details with him.” She spoke with as much composure as she could muster; if Chat noticed anything wrong, he didn’t say a thing.

“Sure thing! Let’s do a quick patrol shall we?” she nodded, and they bounded around the city, Chat Noir with excitement and Ladybug with shock. The only thing running through her mind was _‘Chat is Adrien, and he wants to be with me!’_

* * *

Plagg shot his way through Marinette’s window to see Marinette and Tikki waiting for him. “Sugarcube, pigtails, are we sure I can’t just cataclysm her?”

“Chat Noir is Adrien.” Marinette said as if wanting him to argue.

“Yeah, what does that have to do with me cataclysming her?” Marinette groaned wiping her hands down her face.

“Couldn’t you have tried to act as if he wasn’t?” She groaned making Tikki chuckle at her chosen’s frustration.

“Cheer up Marinette! You two were going to get together eventually you heard him. You would have found out eventually, this just gives you time to panic before you have to talk to him again.” The little god added hoping to comfort her.

“Yeah, yeah you’re right.” She took a deep breath calming herself before speaking again. “If Lila stars spewing lies again let Adrien know, if he’s ok with doing this you can carry the ring to me as sneakily as you can, and I’ll confront her.” Plagg nodded enthusiastically. “And please for the love of god don’t make my suit look like how Lady Noire looked. I don’t want anyone figuring out I’m Ladybug.”

“I’ll base your look off Mullo’s suit for you, sound good?” he sighed out now having to do extra work.

“Sounds like a plan.” As Plagg flew away Marinette wished Tikki good night and began drifting to sleep. With a plan set all she had to do was wait for Lila to mention Chat Noir and she could rid her for good.

* * *

“I was talking with Chat Noir last night” Lila began speaking to her large crowd and to Adrien and Marinette’s little surprise their wait was over before it even began. “and he told me that he may give up on Ladybug to date me but he’s still not certain.” Adrien let Plagg slip the ring from his finger as his left hand gripped onto a pencil tightly trying to hold in his anger. Lila pretended to drop her voice to whisper before speaking again “But if the kiss he gave me last night was any indication, he already made up his mind.” She winked at Alya who was listening intently, and Adrien’s pencil snapping in his hand was lost by most people.

“Plagg! Claws out!”

As a flash of green light flooded the room everyone’s gaze fell upon the newly transformed Marinette. Her costume was very similar to her Multimouse outfit, black comprising most of the suit with green on her arms and legs and a band of gold separating the two colors. Her hair was in a braid but only fell just past her shoulders; a bright green ribbon with black paw prints adorning her waist and flowing behind her as a tail. Chat ears topped her black hair, but the main difference between her and Chat’s look was the anger that rested behind her eyes.

“Actually Lila,” Marichat began as she stood up and began walking towards the crowd which parted to give Marinette better access to Lila “I find it very hard to believe that you and Chat Noir talked last night seeing as he utterly hates you.” This drew several gasps from the audience, but she continued anyways. “In fact, Chat Noir even let me use his ring to disprove your lies because he was not going to let you attack me and turn my friends against me like you threatened.” All eyes turned to Lila who began to founder unsure of what to say.

“Uh, wait no she’s lying because she hates me! She must have told Chat Noir her lies to get him on her side!” She protested trying to turn everything back onto Marinette.

“Like how you tried to turn Adrien on your side by claiming that you were a decedent of a fox superhero after stealing his father’s book and throwing it away? Or how you turned Alya on you side by claiming to be Ladybug’s best friend just so you could become famous on the Ladyblog? Or how you turned everyone else on your side by claiming to have connections to famous people and giving bogus tips or promising favors? Or how you played a cripple and a victim to get me expelled just so you wouldn’t have to deal with someone fact checking you?” Her glare would have killed most men and Lila wasn’t far behind them.

Adrien piped up from his seat “Or was she lying like when you made a promise not to hurt Marinette and then went on to threaten her? Lila, seeing as you have broken your side of our arrangement, I will make sure to let my father know that I will never work with you again and any work that you have done and has yet to be published will be thrown away.” The class was stunned, never seeing Adrien or Marinette so mad before, most of the class believing that Adrien couldn’t even be mad.

“Anything left to say Lie-la?” Marichat asked with a smirk across her face. Lila simply ran out the door as fast as she could knowing she could never go back to that school. “Claws in.”

“Nice work pigtails, I wouldn’t have minded if you used cataclysm on her but I’m sure Chat would have wanted that honor for himself though.” Plagg said before giving Marinette a high-five.

“I just wanted people to know she was a fraud, not kill her. I’ll have you head back to Chat after class so that less people try to follow you.” She opened her purse and flew into it to see a smiling Tikki who was holding the earrings since it was dangerous to have both the earrings and ring on at the same time. Marinette took her belongings and moved them back to her seat next to Alya with a stunned class watching in silence. She then decided to make a bold move and made her way next to Adrien and planted a kiss on his cheek, whispering in his ear “Thank you for standing up for me _mon minou_.” She sat in her seat and let the class burst into uproar around her. While she wasn’t incredibly proud of her actions that day she was very proud to leave a blushing Adrien frozen staring at her trying to speak.

Marinette cut him off before he began by saying “We’ll talk later.” And with a wink and a smirk Adrien swooned onto his desk.


End file.
